daddy_yankeefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Conserva Tu Figura
Conserva tu figura escrita por Raymond Ayala (Daddy Yankee) Now they are easy girls! Yo vine a robar la miel de tu cuerpo Yeah! you honey. Conserva tu figura Daddy Yankee te asegura Tu modelo una locura Que nos hace enloquecer Todas las chicas feas Te tienen puros celos Su cuerpo es como de hielo El tuyo es dulce como miel, chambudu Hechiceme con tu silueta, chambudu La locura la tiene tu figura, chambudu Tu cuerpo me puede hipnotizar, chambudu Me lleva hasta la fantasia No puede no puede tu calibre ni destrozar No puede no puede lastimar tu figura No puede no puede por que ya estas celosa No puede no puede por que ya no tiene pompa, chambudu Y ya se siente celosa, chambudu Pensando que no puede, chambudu De donde procede tu belleza, chambudu Mi decisión no funciono Conserva tu figura Daddy Yankee te asegura Tu modelo una locura Que nos hace enloquecer Todas las chicas feas Te tienen puros celos Su cuerpo es como hielo El tuyo dulce como miel Es que tu cuerpo es como miel miel Y tiene que saber Que no cualquier mujer lo puede tener Y ponte descapotar si tienes que modelar Modela esa figura linda que tengo que cuidar Baby mucho cuidao Pa alante ya vengo con mi tumbao Honey honey Mucho cuidao Tu baile repitelo yo quiero pillarlo Buscad muchas chicas que estaban a mi lao Pero mama, dice ese cuerpo genial Es como dice tu cuerpo esta vigilado Tu piel bien envolvida Y yo pensando como acercarme a su piel Para robar la miel miel Que me hace enloquecer Baby cuida esa figura Que ya te dije como tu no ahí ninguna Honey Cuida esa figura Que ya te dije que tu cuerpo es una hermosura Y creeme chicas en la calle muriendo de envidea Esa figurita cuidala Oye conserva tu figura Daddy Yankee te asegura Tu modelo una locura Que nos hace enloquecer Todas las chicas feas Te tienen puros celos Su cuerpo es como de hielo El tuyo dulce como miel Ahí que moverlo que esa figura Es que tu cuerpo es pura ternura Ahí que moverlo que esa figura Es que tu cuerpo es pura locura Honey honey Miel, es lo que yo quiero de tu piel Honey honey Miel, it's what I want from your skin Honey honey Miel, es lo que yo quiero de tu piel Honey honey Miel, it's what I want from your skin Que sea virtuosa Que sea pegajosa Que sea deliciosa Que sea bien gustosa Pues la quiero beber Por que tengo mucha sed Que eso es lo único mami Que entre muy bien bien Como la miel miel Que me derrito por tu piel Ay quiero comerte enterita Tenerte a mi lado para toda la vida Es que tu cuerpo es dulce Como la miel Y cada vez que lo veo chica lo quiero tener Come Come quickly Baila el reggae Ven pa mi dance Yo pa ti dance Yo pa ti dance Sweet honey Como en la nube like sweet Sweet honey Or honey in your body Sweet honey Sweet all the time Sweet honey Honey miel Oye conserva tu figura Daddy Yankee te asegura Tu modelo una locura Que nos hace enloquecer Todas las chicas feas Te tienen puros celos Su cuerpo es como de hielo El tuyo dulce como miel Por tu miel miel Por tu miel miel De tu cuerpo De tu cuerpo De tu cuerpo po Y damel pa mi Chica damela pa mi Chica da da damela pa mi Por tu miel miel Por tu miel miel De tu cuerpo De tu cuerpo De tu cuepro Y chica damela pa mi Chica da da damelo pa mi Oye conserva tu figura Daddy Yankee te asegura Tu modelo una locura Que nos hace enloquecer Todas las chicas feas Te tienen puros celos Su cuerpo es como de hielo El tuyo dulce como miel No mercy mercy Nos tienes locos en el party party oh yea no mercy mercy Busca a alguien que nos salvi salvi Culi culi bueno bueno culi culi Eres la finalista dame mujer Culi culi bueno bueno culi culi Cuida tu figura mujer jajajaj Y ella se cree que es mejor que tu Chica si tu tienes la mañia de dejarla budu Ten piedad El cuerpito tuyo nos va a matar Ay ay ay Te quiero mi amor ¿Esa figurita de donde salio? En el salón de la fama tu figura pondrán, y de tu Miel muchas moscas comerán. Modelando por aqui Modelando por alla Chica tu atraes las abejas del panal. Porque la miel en tu cuerpo está. Tienes figurita de miel Ja, ja, ja! Tienes figurita de miel Ja, ja, ja! Tienes figurita de miel Ja, ja, ja! Tienes figurita de miel Ja, ja, ja! Tienes figurita de miel Ja, ja, ja!